Let's Have Lunch
by task0778
Summary: Sequel to 'I Never Said That', Adrien and Marinette are a couple in this story, which presents them with a few more problems than they expected. Start a little fluffy, then gets more involved.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to my earlier story '_I Never Said that_', in which Adrien realizes his feelings for Marinette are more than for 'just a friend'. They still do not know each other's secret identity, however. This takes place after the 'Ladybug' episode.

1\. The Next Day

It is now the next day after _'I Never Said That' _ended, which I finished writing a week or two back. Adrien gets out of his ride at school and sees Marinette coming towards him, so he goes over to her. "Do you want to keep the change in our relationship quiet, or do you want to let everybody know in a spectacular fashion?" he asks her.

"What have you got in mind?" she replies, smiling.

"Well, I could give you one of those big, dramatic Hollywood kisses like you see in the old-time movies," he answers. "It's not exactly my style, but I'll give it a shot if you want." He leers at her, "what'll it be, cupcake?"

"Lay one on me, hot stuff," she challenges him. "Let's see what you got."

OK, so this might be a little out of character

So, he takes her in his arms, bends her over and plants a long, romantic kiss on her, to the cheers, jeers, and catcalls from their classmates. Then he brings her back on her feet and asks, "what do you think?"

"Needs a little work," she responds. "But not bad. I'd give you a 'C+' for that one."

"A 'C'? I'm devastated." Hand on his heart, he looks at her and asks, "what was the '+' for?"

"I couldn't keep my personal feelings entirely out of my evaluation," she giggles. And they laugh together as they walk to class, joined by Alya and Nino.

"Way to go, bro!" Nino tells him.

"I'm so happy for you, Marinette", says Alya. And their classmates cluster around them, clapping their hands and offering their support and approval.

Later, at the 1st class break, Adrien asks Marinette if she has plans for lunch, saying "I'd like to talk to you and your parents about a few things that I think you and they should be aware of."

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Can you give me a hint for what's on your mind?"

He tells her that he's concerned about what might happen if and when the media and the paparazzi find out they are a couple. "And then there's my father," he adds. "I'm not sure how he's going to take the news that I have a girlfriend without his knowledge and approval."

"So, am I your girlfriend?" she teases him.

"Well, I hope so," he answers, "but I'm going to need some tutoring on being a boyfriend, this is uncharted waters for me and I don't want to screw it up."

"This is all new for me too," she tells him. "I've never had a boyfriend either."

"So, am I your boyfriend?" he teases her, in return.

"Yup, right up until you make me mad. Trust me, you don't want to go there," she gives him a ferocious look.

"That look wouldn't scare a little bunny rabbit," he says, laughing.

"Grrr," she growls at him.

"Still not scared. Maybe I can get some boyfriend training later, to avoid any unpleasantness," he says.

She smiles, and asks, "do you think I need any girlfriend training?"

"Nope, you pretty close to perfect right now," he replies.

"Only close?" she asks.

For now, you're a 'C+' girlfriend."

"You wound me," she cries, with a hand over heart, feigning anguish.

"Well, you did only give me a 'C' on my kiss this morning, and my feelings are hurt," he pouts.

"Poor baby!"

And he sings to her_, "I'm just a boy whose intentions were good, _

_Oh Lord please don't let me be misunderstood."_

'You big silly."

"Yup."

"Let's go back to class". And they did, hand in hand.

song by The Animals. I changed a word, so sue me. Kids today, they don't know good music.

Added: Chat Noir has been a bad influence on Adrien, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Let's Talk

Adrien and Marinette walk to her home during the lunch break. They enter the bakery and grab something to eat, and afterwards Adrien begins to talk to Marinette and her parents.

"There are a few things that I think all three of you should realize," he says, and continues, "If and when the press gets ahold of this story about us, there's going to be paparazzi and reporters wanting interviews and such, and probably some displeased girl fans too. All and any of which could lead to some disruption and maybe some difficulties. For Marinette and me, but maybe also for you, her parents. There are some people out there who are maybe a little unbalanced."

"Like Lila," offers Marinette.

He looks at Marinette and says, "Yeah, I don't know what she's going to do, maybe she'll give it up and move on and maybe not. I just want to alert you to the possibilities, that's all. Lucky for us, she's out of town for a while."

He pauses, and continues, "I think the smart thing to do is to kinda keep it low key for a while. Sooner or later the news will break and that's unavoidable. You would think it wouldn't be a big deal, and maybe I'm wrong about all this, but I don't want it to be a shock, that's all."

"I'm okay with that," says Marinette. "There's no need to be ostentatious about it, right? Not out in public, anyway."

"Yeah, and there's another thing," Adrien says. "My father may not be totally in favor of our relationship, but whether he is or not, I still don't have a lot of free time for dates and being together." He turns to Marinette and says, "I'm sorry about that, maybe I can convince him to be a little less restrictive, but it is what it is."

"Why is he like that?" asks Marinette. "Doesn't he want you to have friends and have fun?"

"Sometimes I am not too sure," replies Adrien. "I'm sure there are safety and security concerns that he has for me, I get that. Especially with Akumas popping up, and some of them at our school. I'm sure it's a concern for your parents too."

"It is," says Sabine, "but we feel that Marinette needs to live her life and if that means some necessary risks like going to school, well that's part of living. You take your chances, as long as you're not taking any unnecessary risks and we know where she is."

"Well, I've been home-schooled up until this year," replies Adrien. "So, my father probably sees going to a school as an unnecessary risk. The problem is that a kid in school learns more than what's in a textbook or what a teacher says, and that's just as valuable. Anyway, I'm not sure how much free time I'm going to have."

"Do you think he won't like me?" a fearful Marinette asks.

"Of course he will, honey," puts in her father.

"I can't imagine anyone who knows you that doesn't like you, outside of Chloe and Lila, for jealousy reasons," Adrien replies. After a moment, he adds, "He has had at least one conversation with Lila that I know of, and it is reasonable to assume that she lied to him about you. I would like to think that he would be open-minded enough about it to withhold judgment until he has met you, but that'll be his choice. I intend however, to make sure he realizes that there will be consequences if he doesn't."

Adrien stops, lost in thought for a few seconds. "We might need an ally in this," he says, looking at Marinette. "And I know who, Chloe Bourgeoise. My father knows her, and her word might sway his opinion. So, this afternoon I'm going to talk to her and find out where she's at as far as we're concerned. I don't think she'd lie to my father if she realized how much it would hurt me. I always thought she was an honest person, although too haughty and full of herself."

"Do you believe Chloe is jealous of me?" asks an amazed Marinette. "I never imagined that."

"Why else would she treat you badly?" replies Adrien. "You're more popular than she is, and you got me. Everybody likes you more than her."

"Hmph, if you say so," says an unconvinced Marinette. "Do you think she wouldn't try to break us up?"

"Well, I'd like to think not. It wouldn't be a nice thing to do to a friend. I'll see what she says."

"Okay, isn't it about time to head back to school?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah, but first I need to have a quick word with your dad." Adrien goes downstairs to talk to Marinette's father and mother.

"I know we haven't had that talk yet between you and me, I need to talk to my dad first and see how things go. But we'll definitely find time to talk, okay?" Adrien tells them.

"That's fine," Tom Dupain replies. "No rush, right?"

"No rush," agrees Adrien. "But I want to make sure you understand this; there is no way I would ever hurt your daughter, or allow someone else to hurt her. No chance. There might have been times when I should've stood up for her, but didn't because I was afraid of getting into trouble at school and giving my father a reason to pull me out of there and back to home-schooling. But from now on, it's going to be different. Nobody messes with Marinette if I'm around."

"Well don't be getting into any fights if you can help it," replies Tom. "You can't protect her if you're not in school."

"True." Maybe I can scare 'em off with my ferocious tough-guy look. Marinette comes down to hear that and see his attempt at looking to be a bad guy.

"You wouldn't scare a little bunny rabbit."

"Grrr," he growls at her.

"Still not scared. C'mon, let's go back to school." Her parents laugh as they go out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Chloe

During the afternoon session at school, Adrien approaches Chloe during a class break.

"Can we talk?" he asks her.

"Sure," she replies.

"You've probably heard by now that Marinette and I are a couple, right? I know you're not too thrilled about it, but whether it makes any sense or not, that's the way it is. What I want to know is, are you going to be a problem for us?"

Chloe looks at him for a few moments, then asks, "Is it the real deal with you two? No doubts?"

"No doubts. I'm not too sure how it's going to go when the media and the paparazzi find out and her picture is in the papers and the fangirls are out for her blood. But for me, there's no question; I really love this girl."

Adrien looks back at her and continues, "please don't mess this up for me, Chloe. It isn't like I have much support from anybody else, you know? I think that Lila told my father that Marinette was a bad influence on me, and it's possible that he might ask you for your opinion. If you agree with Lila and say so to him then so be it, I'm not asking you to lie."

And with that, he gets up and leaves. She watches as he walks over to Marinette and puts his arm around her, and she can see the worry on her face that eases when he talks to her. I wish I had someone like that who cared about me like he does for her, she thinks.

So, when the next class break comes, Chloe catches up with Marinette in the girl's room, and tells her, "whatever happens between you and Adrien, I'm on your side. He's my oldest friend, and I'm not going to do him or you any dirt, okay?"

And a relieved Marinette launches herself into a surprised Chloe and hugs her. "Thank you, thank you so much, I'm so afraid that his father won't like me. I'm sure Lila told him all sorts of lies, and he might even pull Adrien out of school just to keep him away from me."

"Adrien's father has got to know by now that Lila is the world's biggest liar and that she has it in for you because Adrien likes you and not her. I would hope that he would at least give you a fair chance to show him who you are, and if he does that then I know you'll win him over."

Alya, who has been listening, speaks up, "absolutely, girl. Adrien's father is no fool, and it won't take long for him to realize the good, kind, decent person you are. Don't worry, it'll turn out great, you'll see."

And they return to the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Father and Son

When Adrien got home from school, he asked Nathalie to inform his father that he now has a girlfriend, the same Marinette Dupain-Chang that designed and created the winning hat in a contest that he wore in a fashion show awhile back. Nathalie said that she would report that to Mr. Agreste, and Adrien went to his room to work on his homework.

Somewhat later, there was a knock on his bedroom door and his father entered. "I understand you have a girlfriend," his father says. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely father, this girl is really special. you'll see when you get to know her better," replies Adrien. "It's funny, for the longest time I only saw her as a friend, albeit a good friend. When she got expelled from school based on Lila Rossi's lies, I realized my feelings for her were much stronger than that for a good friend. And then I found out her feelings for me were just as strong, but I was too oblivious to see it."

Adrien glances at his father and continues, "I think this is part of the reason why attending a school is such a good idea. You learn how to relate to people, and pick up on the non-verbal signals that people send and receive every day. It's essential in my opinion to be able to read people to some degree, and that requires practice."

Gabriel Agreste studies his son for a minute and says, "you could be right about that. But there's always the issue of safety and security to consider, especially these days."

And Adrien responds, "So, that means you try to minimize the risk, right? Which you have done by providing a car and driver to take me to school and back. I appreciate that father, but you can't go through life without facing some risks, like getting run over by a car or asking a girl out for a date. I think a part of growing up is being able to assess risks and make the appropriate decisions. If you make a bad decision then you learn from your mistakes and suffer the consequences. But you have to be in a position to make those decisions in the first place, right?"

"Yes," replies his father, "but it's not easy for me to stand back and see you get hurt, son. I suppose at some point I've got to trust you to make the right decisions and deal with the results, whatever that might be."

"Well, trust me on this decision father, Marinette Dupain-Chang does not come from wealth but she does have excellent character and good moral fiber, plus a strong work ethic. True, she is interested in a career in fashion design, so I can see where someone might think she is using me to get to you. But I am totally certain that is not the case, and besides this girl has talent. She's going to be successful anyway."

"I'm sure you're right Adrien, and I look forward to becoming acquainted with her. Maybe we could arrange a meeting, perhaps a luncheon or informal dinner?"

"That would be wonderful, father! Maybe next week, to give her some time to prepare to meet you, gather up her courage so to speak."

"Am I that formidable?" asks Gabriel.

"In a word, yes," answers a smiling Adrien. "Especially to a 15-year-old girl who is trying to win the approval of her boyfriend's father. And even more so that you are a fashion icon in her chosen career field. It will be a challenge to calm her nerves, I think."

"Then you have something of a challenge too, don't you? You may inform the young lady that your father will be on his best behavior, gracious and charming."

"So, I'm not the only one with a challenge then?"

"Very funny. Ever been to Timbuktu? I believe I will open a school there and transfer you to it."

"Point taken. No sir, I shall curb my feeble attempts at humor."

"A wise decision. I'll leave you to your homework and piano lesson. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, father."

A minute later, Adrien is on the phone with Marinette.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. What the heck is going on?

"So did you talk to your father? What'd he say?" Marinette wants to know.

"You're not going to believe this, but you've been invited over to a luncheon or an informal dinner."

A loud squeal almost blows out his eardrum. "OH MY GOD! What'll I wear? What if I screw up? I just know I'll trip over something and embarrass myself and you in front of him! Did he say when? I'll break out in hives by then! And, and ... "

"Now calm down Marinette, take it easy, everything will be fine. How does sometime next week sound? That'll give you a little time to decompress. Tell your parents and get their permission, then call Alya."

"What else did he say?"

"He said he would be on his best behavior, charming and gracious when you come over. Don't worry about it Marinette, everything will go just fine."

"Ask him if I can bring some macaroons or something. I make them myself, you know."

"Yeah, I know, and they're really good too. I'll check. Would you prefer, lunch or dinner?"

"Dinner. No, lunch, it'll be over sooner, right? I'm already so nervous I can't stand it!"

"I can tell. I wish I was there to settle you down with one lip-smackin', collywobbles of a kiss. I have to redeem myself, a 'C+' isn't going to cut it. I need more practice."

"True," she giggles. "Who knows, in time you be able to work yourself up to a 'B'."

"Self-improvement should be everyone's goal. Quitters never win, and winners never quit. I think a football coach said that. I refuse to accept mediocrity."

"Good for you. There could be a surprise test in your immediate future to check your progress." Another giggle.

"I gotta go, I have homework to do and piano practice. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Adrien. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Adrien proceeds to do his homework and practice on the piano. Marinette spends the next hour talking to Alya.

While the above conversation is taking place, Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur are also talking in his office.

"I had hoped that Ms. Rossi would prove useful as a spy that might provide some information about Ms. Dupain-Chang, but it was not to be. But there are other avenues to try." Gabriel states.

"Why did you invite her to come here?" Nathalie asks.

"A little knowledge first hand could be valuable, to see if she has the wit and the courage to deal with future events. Also, I want to see who my son wants to get involved with, is he turned by a pretty face and soft words, or does he value character and intelligence."

"I do not believe he is that shallow."

"Nor do I, but we shall soon see."


	6. Chapter 6

6\. The Luncheon

The luncheon date and time are set for a non-school day, and Adrien presents himself at Marinette's home to give her a ride over to his residence. Alya is there at the bakery to give her friend moral support, and as Marianette descends the stairs in a striking blue dress and her hair down, Adrien's jaw drops and he is stunned at how lovely she is.

Alya, lifts his chin to close his mouth and say, "not bad, eh?".

"Not bad at all," he replies, not taking his eyes off her.

"Here's your macaroons, sweetie. Have a good time," says her mother and gives her a kiss and a hug."

"Knock 'em dead, girlfriend," says Alya, giving her another hug.

"You look great, honey," says her father.

"Thanks, Dad," she gives him a kiss and a hug. And off they go.

In the car, Adrien turns to her and says, "this will be a fairly short lunch, I think. Hopefully, you can come again for a longer time, but this is mostly a get acquainted kinda deal. I have no doubt you'll win him over in a few seconds."

"Yeah, sure. I just need to make sure I don't trip over the carpet and knock somebody down or break something valuable."

"Well then, I'll be at the ready to catch you."

She smiles at him. "My knight in shining armor."

"No shining armor this time, but I shall shield you from the fire-breathing dragon as we beard him in his den."

"Not helping."

"Oh. Sorry." And they laugh a little.

Soon enough, they arrive at the Agreste mansion, where they are met at the door by Nathalie Sancoeur. "Mr. Agreste will be with you shortly. I'll notify him of your presence."

They walk over to the painting of Emilie Agreste, Adrien's mother, and stand gazing at it.

"Such a beautiful woman," Marinette says to Adrien.

"Yes, she was," replies Gabriel Agreste, who has approached them silently from behind. "Quite simply, the love of my life."

He turns to Marinette. "And you my dear, are Marinette Dupain-Chang?" He bends over her hand to give it the lightest of kisses, while she curtsies. "Enchante, my dear."

"I am both flattered and honored sir, to be invited here. Thank you for having me."

"The pleasure and honor are ours, my son and I. Shall we proceed to lunch? This way, please." And Gabriel leads them into a breakfast nook, with windows overlooking a small garden.

"This was one of your mother's favorite places, Adrien. She used to work in that garden, designed it in fact. I'm sure she would be most pleased to meet your girlfriend here."

"I'm sure she would too, father," replies Adrien.

A blushing Marinette says softly, "please gentlemen, you are making me blush."

"Ah yes, then to lunch," and Gabriel holds a chair for Marinette to sit in.

"Beat me to it, father," says Adrien.

"I believe the correct phrase is, if you snooze you lose. Is that not correct, my dear?" Gabriel asks Marinette.

"Quite correct, sir," she replies with a giggle.

And they eat, talking and laughing. After they finish, Marinette puts the bag she has been carrying on the table. "These are fresh macaroons, I made them myself this morning. I hope you will find them tasty."

The two Agrestes each eat one, and find them quite delicious and are not shy about saying so.

"So, besides fashion designing, you are also a baker?" queries Gabriel.

"It runs in the family on my father's side. The Dupains have been baking bread, cakes, and confections for a long time," she answers.

"But you are interested in fashion design, correct? Perhaps I can get a look at your work sometime soon."

Adrien interjects, "that dress she's wearing is of her own design, and she made it herself."

She stands up and slowly twirls around.

Gabriel appraises it. "Very good. It sets off the blue in your eyes very nicely. And you made it yourself?"

"Thank you. Yes, I did."

"I think you have talent, and I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't very successful at it."

"Thank you, again. We'll see."

And Gabriel stands and says, "I've got some things that require my attention. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance my dear, and we hope to see you again soon. You may stay as long as you like, Adrien will see you home. Thank you for coming."

"The pleasure was mine, sir, thank you for having me," Marinette replies.

Gabriel bows, and takes his leave.

After he has left Adrien turns to Marinette and says, "that went well, didn't it? No blood spilled, and no tears shed."

"Yeah, I guess so. He's hard to read, I can't tell if he likes me or not."

"Usually if he doesn't like you he makes it pretty clear."

"Well, that's good then." She looks around. "This is a beautiful place, quiet and peaceful. Do you come here often?"

"No, very seldom actually. I think it reminds him too much of her, maybe it brings back too many memories."

"That's too bad. I feel sorry for him. And for you." She turns to him and they embrace.

He tells her, "You gotta take all the love you can get while you can. Because you never know when it'll be over."

She responds by reaching up to kiss him. And they hold each other for a while.

Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by Gabriel and Nathalie via a security camera.

"That's not fake, Gabriel, that's the real thing," Nathalie tells him.

"I agree," replies Gabriel. "I hope they can get through what comes next."


	7. Chapter 7

7\. After the lunch is over

Natalie looks at Gabriel Agreste and says, "you still think Marinette Dupain-Chang is Ladybug or has some connection to her or Chat Noir?"

"I do," replies Gabriel. "There are too many ties to that school that she and Adrien go to, and with Ladybug and Chat Noir, too many coincidences. They show up very quickly when someone there gets akumatized, and they do not appear as frequently anywhere else. It's possible or even likely that one or both of them is a student there. If that is the case, we might be able to use these two for leverage in the coming confrontation."

"Both of them? There could be repercussions."

"Yes, but neither will be in any danger. They are merely pawns in a larger struggle."

"He might never forgive you, particularly if this plan fails."

"It will not fail! Cannot fail! Failure is not an option, Nathalie."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything you need?"

"No thank you, that will be all."

And Nathalie leaves Gabriel to his thoughts.

Author: This was too good of an opportunity to go a little further with the story. Since this is such a short chapter, I added the next one on the same day so readers won't feel cheared.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Who are those guys?

A couple of days later, Adrien is walking Marinette back home, arm in arm and talking as they move. Suddenly, Adrien freezes and his eyes narrow, but then he keeps on walking. Marinette notices and asks him what is wrong.

"Just keep walking, and act like nothing is going on. I'll tell you when we get inside."

So, they go inside, and Marinette immediately wants to know what's going on. Adrien motions for her father and mother to come over and tells all three of them that he believes they are under surveillance.

"There are 2 cars outside with 2 men in each car watching this bakery, I'm sure of it. One is across the street and down a little to the left and the other is on this side of the street and a little further to the right."

"Why would anybody do that?" asks Marinette's father. "We're just an ordinary bakery."

"Good question, let's go ask them," replies Adrien. "Sabine, call the police and tell them there are men outside that might be up to no good. Marinette, get a pencil and paper and write down the license plate of the car on the left, it's the black one with 2 guys sitting in the front seat. If they open the car doors to get out, you get back into the bakery. Tom, you're her bodyguard, nobody touches her, right?"

"You got that right, son. What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to get the license number of the car on the right, and then I'm going to ask them what the hell they're doing here. But if a car door opens, it's over and we get back into the bakery and wait for the cops, clear?"

"Adrien, I'm scared." This from Marinette. "You're not going to do anything foolish, are you?"

"Nope, I don't think there'll be any trouble, but you never know. I'm not going to do anything dumb."

Sabine hangs up the phone. "The police are on their way. I'm going to find some stuff to throw at them if they dare to come in here."

"Okay, let's go. You guys ready?" Tom and Marinette nod their heads. Adrien opens the front door and walks to the right, while Marinette goes to the left. Both cars take off in opposite directions away from the bakery, but not before Adrien gets one license number and Marinette gets the other. They reconvene inside the bakery and wait for the police to arrive.

The police take statements and the license plate numbers and tell Marinette's parents they will be in touch. After they are gone, Adrien, Marinette, and her parents discuss what has happened.

"Is somebody 'casing the joint', as a prelude to a robbery? It's not like we're wealthy, and this bakery doesn't take in a lot of money every day. There have to be many other businesses where a robbery would be more worthwhile," says Tom.

"Why would anyone mess with us, it's not like we have ties to any gang or criminal organization," exclaims Sabine. "Maybe it's a case of mistaken identity."

Adrien is sitting there with a big frown on his face and saying nothing. Marinette takes his hands in hers and asks him what he's thinking. He gives her a worried look and tells them all that all this trouble might be his fault. He turns to Marinette and says, "look, the other day you had lunch at our house. What if somebody saw you come in and out and followed you back here in our car. What if this isn't about a robbery, but rather a kidnapping? You, to be exact."

Dead silence. Adrien continues, "kidnappings occur all the time. They get paid off, and the victim is set free because the penalty for kidnapping is a lot less than it is for murder. They might even break in here and snatch you at gunpoint, what could your parents do then?"

He looks at Marinette and says, "I can walk you to school and back, but four guys is a lot for us to handle, right? You're going to have to get in the car with me for a while and ride home. But other than that, it's on your parents to protect you. And for you to be extremely vigilant, pretty much all the time."

She puts her hand on his arm and says, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Against four big guys, maybe more?" He looks at her with worry and fear in his eyes. "It's not like you're Ladybug, who kicks butt all the time."

"She's not going to be alone, Adrien. She's got us too," says Tom. He turns to his wife and says, "You get two of 'em, I get two and we show these young people how it's done. Deal?"

"Deal," says Sabine. "Nobody messes with our daughter." She jumps into a martial arts fighting stance. "Hiiii-YAH!"

Adrien looks at tom and says, "remind me not to make your wife mad at me."

"Good thinking, son," says Tom with a smile.

"What about me? What do I get to do?" cries Marinette.

"Call the cops," says Adrien. "And stay out of trouble."

"He's right, dear," says her mother. "We have to know you're all right."

"Hmph, that's no fun, I wanna hit somebody too."

To which Adrien backs away, holding up his hands. "I don't like the sound of that," he says. "Let's see what the police can do about it first before we get ready to go on the warpath."

"Especially you Rambo," as he beeps her on the end of her nose. "My ride is here, and I gotta go. We'll talk more later."

"Okay, Adrien."

And he leaves, with one last look at Marinette. "And you watch yourself and stay out of trouble."

She sticks her tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and walks out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. The game is afoot

Later that day, Marinette texts him and tells him that the police traced the license plate numbers to a high-end private investigator business. No one will tell the police who hired them or why they were there, but Adrien recognizes the name of the company as one his father hires occasionally. But he doesn't tell Marinette that for the time being. They talk for a while, and when the conversation is over, Adrien turns to Plagg.

"We need to talk," he says. "That PI firm is one that my father uses, and I am wondering if he hired them to spy on Marinette and maybe her family."

"Wow, that's kinda out there, isn't it. Like maybe taking safety and security a little too far." replies his kwami.

"Yeah, it is, and we don't know for sure, that is the case." He looks at Plagg for a second, and asks, "are you allowed to do a little snooping for your chosen, especially if there's a little extra Camembert in it for you?"

"Yours to command," responds Plagg, "especially for Camembert."

"That's what I thought. Can you eavesdrop on my father and see if you can find out if he's involved?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll let you know what I find out." And the little kwami disappears through the bedroom wall.

Sometime later, a downcast Plagg reappears in Adrien's bedroom and tells Adrien that he has information that Adrien is not going to like.

"Okay, spill it," says Adrien.

"Well, for starters, your father is responsible for that surveillance, which is what it was. But it gets worse; he had those guys watching for Marinette so he could have her kidnapped by somebody else later."

"Did he say when?"

"No, could be tonight or tomorrow or after that."

Adrien is astounded. "Why the heck would he do that? What's going on here."

"Yeah, and you're really not going to like this. I'm in there listening to your father and Nathalie talking about their plans, and it turns out they want to kidnap Marinette because they think she is Ladybug or has a connection to Ladybug."

He takes a deep breath and continues, "then I heard the magic words: Ladybug and Miraculous. They want to kidnap Marinette in hopes of getting Ladybug to give up her Miraculous, using Marinette as leverage."

"Holy crap!" exclaims an incredulous Adrien. "Then that means..."

"Yeah, your father is Hawkmoth. Who else wants Ladybug's Miraculous but him?"

Adrien is in shock and hangs his head. "Oh My God, I can't believe it! My father is Hawkmoth! Unbelievable!"

And Plagg tells him, "okay, take a minute to process this. I know this is a terrible position for you to be in, but we have a chance to end the akumatizations in Paris if we can get Hawkmoth's Miraculous. Poor Nooroo must be really suffering through all this."

"Yeah, you're right about that. But I think the first thing to try is to see if we can grab Hawkmoth's Miraculous when he isn't wearing it. Like when he's asleep or something."

He turns back to Plagg and asks "can you do some more snooping and see if you can find out where he puts his Miraculous when he goes to bed? He has a wall safe in there, maybe he puts it in there. AND, maybe the Peacock Miraculous is in there too. It would be great to find both of those missing Miraculouses and return them to the Guardian."

"Yeah, that would be really good. Are you going to tell Ladybug?"

"I'll take all the help I can get, this is too important. We need to do this before anyone else gets hurt." Adrien looks at Plagg again. "Another question: can you find Ladybug or her kwami right now? Or get a message to either one? Or to Master Fu?"

"I can find Tikki, that's Ladybug's kwami, if she's active, otherwise I can find Master Fu and have him relay the message."

"Okay, do that. I do not want to wait on this, Marinette could be in great danger. I'm really worried about her."

"I better get going then."

"One more thing, no phone calls or texts about this, for all I know he might be monitoring phone calls in and out of here. I don't want anyone to find out what we're up to."

"Got it." And Plagg disappears.

A little while later, Plagg reappears.

"Ladybug has been alerted, and so has Master Fu. She'll be here after dark."

"Uh, did she make the connection between you, me, and Chat Noir?"

"She didn't say so, but she ain't as dumb as some people are."

"Thanks a lot. I have some Camembert for you, you earned it."

"Oh man, that's good stuff!"


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Enter Ladybug

Shortly after dark, Ladybug comes zipping through the open window. She comes over to Adrien and tries to comfort him. "I'm sorry it's your father that turned out to be Hawkmoth," she says.

"Yeah, well, it is what it is, I guess," he says. "But the important thing is to grab his Miraculous so he can't hurt anybody else. Especially Marinette Dupain-Chang, she's my girlfriend now. The absolute last thing I need is to have her get hurt because of me. My dad has a plan to have her kidnapped, but we don't know when."

"How'd you find out?"

"When you told me about that Private detective Agecy, I realized that my father employs them from time to time. Has them on a retainer I think. So, I asked Plagg to sort of eavedrop on them, and that's when we found out everything. I was so scared for Marinette, that she might get hurt. So, I set Plagg out to make sure the word gets out."

"You don't have to worry, she's with someone she really trusts to keep her safe."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Adrien asks.

"Why, that would be you," and she transforms to Marinette right next to him. Adrien's jaw drops as he realizes what this means.

"Oh, well okay then," he grins at her. "I was having a big problem with being in love with 2 different girls, but it looks like my problem is solved. I suppose you put two and two together when Plagg showed up and told you what was up."

"Well, not many guys have a black cat kwami running around delivering messages for them."

"True. He was justly rewarded," replied Adrien.

"Not enough though," Plagg interjects.

"Your work's not done yet, Bub. We still gotta get Hawkmoth's Miraculous. Did you have a look at that wall safe in his room? Do you think you could open it if it was locked?"

Plagg looks at Tikki. "I don't see why not. Maybe we should take a quick look inside."

"Okay, let's go." And the two kwamis vanish.

"So, what's the plan?" Marinette asks.

"Just your routine Miraculous snatch and run, one of us stands watch while the other one grabs the Miraculous. I'm kinda hoping the Peacock Miraculous is in there too."

He frowns and continues, "I'm wondering what to do afterward though. Do I stay or do I go? I want to understand why he's doing these things."

"Yeah, but when he finds out somebody took his Miraculous, the first person he's going to suspect is you. It might be better if you go with me and give him a day or so to adjust to the new situation he finds himself in."

She looks closely at him and says "it wouldn't hurt for you to have a little time to process all this either. You'll find out why he did what he did sooner or later."

"Yeah, no big hurry I guess. I don't think he would hurt me, but I never thought he'd stoop to kidnapping somebody either, let alone my girlfriend. Or akumatizing people and letting them hurt any number of innocent people to get what he wants."

He lets out a sigh, and continues, "I can only guess that losing my mother must have unhinged him somewhat. Maybe he thinks with enough power from our Miraculouses, he could bring her back to life."

"Maybe. Are you okay with all this?" she asks him with a worried look.

"Right now I'm just focused on getting his Miraculous. I'll deal with the rest of it later." Adrien looks at her with a smile and says, "All this time it was you, sitting right behind me. I must be the biggest idiot in Paris."

"I'm sorry I could't tell you before. I was so afraid of what might happen to my parents and friends if Hawkmoth ever found out who I was. Maybe you're not the only idiot around here, we could've been doing this all along." And she snuggles up to him, and he puts his arm around her.

"It's okay, I've always understood your reasons, and they're good reasons. With any luck though, this will soon be over and Hawkmoth won't have any power to hurt people."

And they cuddle together and wait for Plagg and Tikki come back.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. The Theft

A while later the two kwamis come back to find their Chosens sleeping in each other's arms.

"Let's let them sleep until about 1 am, and then we'll get down to business."

"Good idea". And all is quiet until the appointed time, when the kwamis wake up the two young superheroes. "It's time, let's get this done," says Plagg.

"Is the wall safe open?" asks Adrien.

"No, but we can open it," says Tikki. "And the good news is that both of the missing Miraculouses are in there, the Butterfly and the Peacock. Master Fu will be so pleased."

"Okay, do you want to be the snatcher or the watcher?" Adrien asks Marinette, who transforms into Ladybug and Adrien into Chat Noir.

"I snatch, you watch him," she replies.

"Okay." He points at the two kwamis, "You open the safe as soon as we go in." Then he points to Ladybug, "you grab the Miraculouses and leave, and I follow you out and no noise or messing around. We leave through the window in my room."

He looks at Ladybug. "Are we going to your place?"

"That'll be fine. Let's do it."

And it goes like clockwork. Gabriel is still asleep when they leave, with a big surprise awaiting him when he wakes up. Ladybug and Chat Noir go to her bedroom, where they fall asleep together.

12\. No More Akumas

Ladybug and Chat Noir returned the two Miraculouses to the Guardian, who was overjoyed to get them back.

Together, they did an interview for the Ladyblog, reporting to all Parisians that there would be no more akumas and Hawkmoth was defeated.

They went back to the Agreste mansion to find Gabriel Agreste gone. Nathalie Sancouer was there however, with a letter from Gabriel to Adrien explaining why he did what he did. He only wanted to bring his wife Emilie back to life and believed the combined power of the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous was the only way to do it. According to his thinking, the broken magical power of the Peacock Miraculous lead to his wife's condition, and magical power was the only way to bring her back.

Since there was no physical evidence or proof of wrong-doing on Gabriel or Nathalie's part, charges were not brought against either one. And there were no more akumatized victims.

After some time, Adrien returned to his room in the Agreste mansion, where Marinette and his friends were frequent visitors. They kept their Miraculouses, and from time to time roamed Paris to fight crime and help it's citizens when they could.

FINIS

Thanks for reading. The ending could have gone in a number of ways, a hostage, a confrontation, a battle royale, maybe even a death or two. Not my style though, at least this time. What would have happened if Marinette had been grabbed before Plagg got to her with the information that Adrien's father was Hawkmoth? Perhaps chloroformed before she could react.

Also, there's tale that could be told about the Peacock Miraculous and how it could be repaired or replaced, and in the process returned Emilie Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur to their prior health.


End file.
